A New Student
by Sportsgirl815
Summary: Kakashi takes on a new student in the 2 year time skip. This is that story. Other characters will be included. Please review and help me become a better writer. And let me know what you want to see happen!
1. Chapter 1

"This is ridiculous! I'm not just going to stay at the academy forever. I should be performing real missions," yelled Hayashi Hanae. Tsunade put her head in her hands wishing this kid would go away. "I've told you already," Tsunade started "we don't have the means to put you on a team. The village is weak, we need all the jounin on missions," she was interrupted by the twelve year old in front of her. "Then put me with a chunin, I don't care I just want out of the academy. It's so stupid and boring and a waste of my time!" Tsunade gave the girl a hard stare, "the chunin are also on missions we need all our upper level ninja on missions." "Well what happens when they die or get injured hm? Who's going to perform missions then if all the future shinobi are just wasting their time not learning anything?!" "Tsunade," Shizune started "you have a mission assignment meeting." Tsunade sighed and stared at Hanae. "You'll need to leave now," she told the stubborn genin. The girl put her hands on her hips, "I'm not leaving until you put me on a team."

The shinobi outside the office were half dozing half listening to the argument going on inside the office. They remembered a time when they were that stubborn, when they thought they were all that. "What a drag," Shikamaru stated, "we're going to be here forever if this little girl keeps going." Just with those words Hanae was thrown out the office door by Tsunade. "All right everyone come on in," she stated to the chunin and jounin, "and you" she said seeing Hanae move toward the door "go away!" Hanae narrowed her eyes and frowned. The others began moving into the office. One jounin placed his hand behind his head rubbing the back of it. "Hanae, why are you making so much trouble? Lady Hokage is clearly very busy." Jomei, twenty two years old, walked over to his sister and put his hand on her shoulder. "Besides she's right, we are all very busy right now. You're time will come to start going on missions." Hanae glared at her brother. "Now Hanae don't stare at me like that" he said chuckling. "I'm not going anywhere," Hanae said returning her focus to Tsunade who was still in the doorway. "Is she always this stubborn?" Tsunade asked Jomei. "Pretty much," he said laughing again. He started walking toward the office while Hanae threw herself down on one of the couches.

Inside the office the missions were being given out and the status of the village was discussed. "Remember, we need to show a strong front no matter what. Understood?" Everyone in the room nodded and began filing out. Asuma and Kakashi remained where they stood. When Shikamaru saw that Asuma wasn't moving he went over to his sensei. He gave Asuma a quizzical look but Asuma didn't respond.

When the door was opened by first to exit Tsunade saw Hanae, who jumped up and ran to the office door. "Can we kill her?" Tsunade asked Shizune. Hanae fought her into the office against the exiting shinobi. "Jomei, can you do something about your sister?" Jomei gave an embarrassed smile. "Sorry she doesn't listen to me anymore than she does to you" he said and left.

Shizune sighed. "You need to leave," she told Hanae gesturing to the remaining shinobi. "I need to talk with them." "I'm not leaving. I'm wasting my time. I didn't graduate from the academy to stay at the academy!" Hanae yelled at Tsunade.

"Oh man what a bother, this girl is a pain," Shikamaru sighed. Hanae whipped her head around and glared at Shikamaru. "Am I a pain just because I want becoming a real shinobi?"

"Whatever the reason it doesn't matter. You're making my life very difficult, more so than it already is. So you need to leave and stop bothering me." Tsunade stared Hanae down. Hanae had her hands folded against her chest, "I'm not leaving." "Would you please escort her out of the building?" Tsunade asked one of her assistants. "Yes ma'am."

As the man started toward Hanae Kakashi pulled out a kunai and threw it towards her. Hanae quickly took out one of her, turned to face the oncoming kunai and hit it to the side. The man heading toward Hanae stopped in his tracks. Shizune gaped but Asuma and Shikamaru didn't even let their faces change from stoic boredom. Tsunade stared at Kakashi. Kakashi looked thoughtfully at Hanae and Hanae looked back a little surprised a little frightened though she wouldn't admit it. "I'll take her as a student," Kakashi stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Asuma looked coolly at Kakashi, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and Tsunade's and Shizune's mouths were on the floor. Hanae was shocked, this was_ the_ Hatake Kakashi. "I need you on missions," Tsunade said to Kakashi getting over her shock. "I'll take her with me. That's what you want isn't it? To go on missions?" Kakashi said looking at Hanae. Everyone in the room was now looking at her but Hanae said nothing, only nodded. "Good, then it's all settled," Kakashi said smiling under his mask at Tsunade. "Hold on, wait one second" Tsunade said holding up her hands, "Hanae go wait outside." "But…" "Go!" Hanae turned at left the office, closing the door behind her. Then she immediately pressed her ear to the door.

"Kakashi," Tsunade said looking at him, "you want to take a twelve year old genin with you on S classed missions? And since when do you want students? You were all to glad to get rid of Naruto and Sakura." Kakashi shrugged, "She seems alright. Decently skilled although a bit of a pain in the ass. Anyway I thought you would be overjoyed that I was taking her out of your hair. And she's right. You can't put off making genin teams, we will need them." Tsunade looked at him pensively. Shikamaru, Asuma and Shizune waited for her to answer. Hanae pressed her ear into the door thinking that she couldn't hear the end of the conversation. "Alright, fine, you can take her on. If that's what you want. But make sure it doesn't get in the way of the missions you need to do. " "Great. But I'll have to get to gauge her skill level. See where she's at and whether or not I can afford to take her on S classed missions. So be on the training ground tomorrow morning at five," he said turning to the door. Hanae gasped and moved away from the door. Kakashi smirked knowing he had just surprised her. Hanae nodded though no one could see her and left to get ready for the next day.

"She's gone," Tsunade said "now why do you want her as a student, really?" Shikamaru and Asuma sat down on the couch inside the office. "Well one reason is because she's absolutely right. Our shinobi death rate is rising even if it is slowly. We will need all the ninja we can get." "You think you can take her on S class missions?" asked Asuma, "You think she's that good? I mean you don't even know her. Besides you would never have taken Team 7 on an S mission." Shikamaru admired his sensei for asking all his questions, a hole in Kakashi's thought process. "Well that's why I'm going to test her. See if she can handle it. If not I'll tell her no deal. And I have seen her training and in the academy. She's good, focused and determined. She's a pain in the ass but I could turn her into a good shinobi. And as for why I wouldn't take Team 7 on an S mission it's because they were not as mature as her. They were children, although now they definitely are not, and they couldn't handle it. They joked around and weren't focused. She is." Asuma nodded accepting the answer. Shikamaru was more skeptical. "Alright fine, test her and let me know if you're taking her. Dismissed." "What about the mission?" Shikamaru asked. "I need all three of you on it and since Kakashi is testing a new student it'll just have to wait a day." Asuma and Shikamaru stood up and left with Kakashi.

"I'll need both of you to help me tomorrow," Kakashi said while they were walking. Asuma and Shikamaru glanced at Kakashi waiting for him to continue. "I need to see how good she is," he restated"and how much she can take." Asuma nodded showing he understood while Shikamaru became confused. "What do you want us to do?" Shikamaru asked. Kakashi stopped walking and looked him in the eye. "Go all out." Shikamaru's eyebrows shot up and his mouth opened slightly in disbelief. "On a genin. You want all three of us to go all out on a genin? At once?" Kakashi shook his head and began to walk again. "Come one Shikamaru, you're supposed to be the smart one. I need to know if she can go on an S classed mission as those are the missions I go on. On those missions no one is going to go easy on her. I need to see exactly what she can handle to make a decision. And beside the way things are now these genin are going to need to have a more intense training then you had or can imagine. If they don't it's their deaths." Shikamaru nodded. He knew all this before Kakashi told it to him but didn't want to believe it. It all made sense logically but the side effects of having two jounin and a chunin going all out could do some terrible damage. He wanted to believe there was another way. He felt bad about what was going to happen. "Are you going to help?" Asuma and Kakashi looked at him. "Yeah." But he knew it was the right thing to do. It would help her in the long run even though it would hurt her in the immediate future.

Tsunade and Shizune watched the shinobi leave the office. Once the door closed Shizune turned to Tsunade. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" "I'm not sure," Tsunade said leaning back in her chair. "But we'll find out."


	3. Chapter 3

Hanae was up at four thirty to get ready for her test. The clenching she felt in her stomach wouldn't let go no matter how deeply she breathed. Her nerves were on edge. But she breathed and tried to calm down. She knew she needed to be focused for whatever Kakashi would throw at her. She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of tight black shorts, ones she knew wouldn't get in her way. Then she chose a tight sleeveless light green shirt. She went over to her vanity and looked in the mirror. Her face was light with no visible blemishes and a sprinkling of freckles over it. She pulled her waist length dirty blonde hair back and grabbed her brush. After a few strokes she put the brush down started to braid her hair into a fishtail braid making sure it was tight and wouldn't fall out. She sighed and sat down on her bed. Truth be told she was scared. She had no idea what this day would bring and if she failed she would never be able to show her face. She insisted she was ready so adamantly that she would look like a fool if she failed. She sighed again pushing those thoughts out of her mind. She needed to be confident. She walked to the kitchen where her brother was usually waiting, cooking breakfast for her. He would have smiled at her and said good morning. They would have eaten together, him eating an egg and coffee and her having cereal and French toast. When they were done she would have gotten up and cleared the table. He would have kissed her on the head or hugged her and told her to work hard that day. But today he wasn't there. Today he was on a mission. He wasn't there to tell her she would be fine just like he always did. So today she would have to tell herself that. Today she would have to tell herself she would succeed. She took cereal trying to eat a light meal, washed her spoon and bowl, grabbed her great and left the house.

As she was walking she tied her headband around her waist tilted at an angle and slightly to the side so it wouldn't get in the way. She went to the training ground and waited. The light was white, pure white. A slight breeze went through the trees. She took a deep breath and tried once again to calm herself telling herself she would be ok. And she waited.

Kakashi was also up at four thirty walking with Asuma to Shikamaru's house. When they got there and did not see Shikamaru waiting outside they went in quietly. They went to his room. "Shikamaru wake up," Asuma said. "No," he grunted and turned over to face away from the two jounin. Asuma rolled his eyes and picked up the side of the mattress they were on, unceremoniously tossing Shikamaru out of bed. Shikamaru shot up and gave Asuma a dirty look. "We agreed to help Kakashi out today remember?" Asuma asked rhetorically. "I know, I know. Man, what a bother." Kakashi and Asuma went outside the house and were joined by Shikamaru five minutes later. The three of them walked in silence until they were a couple of minutes away from the training ground. "All right what do you want us to do?" Asuma asked. "Exactly what I said yesterday. Go all out. Don't hold anything back." "All of us at once?" "Yep." "We'll all go in at a different direction to throw her off. Let her sit for a little before we make a move." Asuma and Shikamaru nodded and they all started walking. When they got there they all split up and hid.

It had been almost an hour, Hanae was sure of it. Maybe he forgot or maybe it was a joke to make her look stupid. Either way she wasn't going to sit there like an idiot anymore. She got up and started to stretch. Then she took out some kunai and started target practice. She practiced direct straight throws. Then she practiced flipping and throwing them. As she threw her last kunai and was coming down from the flip she saw a blur in the corner of her eye. As soon as she landed she felt all the air in her stomach leave along with that clenching feeling she had been feeling. She skidded to a stop trying to figure out what happened. Before she could grasp what was going on Kakashi had come at her again kicking her in the side. Without thinking Hanae retreated getting as far from her attacker as possible. As she backed up she saw him making hand signs. He did them so fast she had no chance to see what they were. "Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)." Hanae's eyes widened as she saw the size of it and she quickly made hand signs. "Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution)." While the fireball engulfed the now substituted piece of wood Hanae tried to find cover but Asuma blocked her path. She gave a frightened scream and tried to back up but Asuma was already coming at her with his knives. She sidestepped to avoid the knives but they skimmed her arm and left a wide cut. Hanae hissed in pain but still pulled out kunai. As Asuma came at her again she lunged to hit his side with the kunai making him move. Then she tried a kick but it was blocked. Then she felt a blow in her side and looked to see Kakashi there again. She stumbled backward and the two jounin advanced on her. "Mizuame Nabara (Starch Syrup Capture field)." Hanae blew it out while backing up hoping the two advancing shinobi would get stuck in it. Instead they concentrated chakra into their feet and walked right over it. Hanae didn't know what to do so she started running at full speed concentrated chakra to her feet and jumped into the air into one of the trees jumping from tree to tree trying to get away and buy her some time to think. Shikamaru went to head her off and met her in one of the trees. Again Hanae gave a small scream and lost her balance. She fell out of the tree and smacked into the ground. Shikamaru jumped down after her and she got to her feet. He quickly formed hand signals and trapped her using Kage Mane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation). She had no idea what he had done; she had never seen this technique before. He quickly walked her back to the clearing of the training ground where Kakashi and Asuma were waiting. "Thanks for saving us the effort Shikamaru," Asuma said. "What the hell is going on?" Hanae yelled. "This is your test. And as of right now we're no longer going easy on you!" With that Shikamaru let his shadow technique go and all three of them charged Hanae.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanae looked like a deer in headlights as the three shinobi came at her. She quickly formed the signs to create five clones of herself. She had them all run in a different direction hoping to confuse them but each of them could see right through the fakes. Kakashi took two out in a second, Shikamaru one and Asuma two. Then the blows started to rain down on Hanae. A fist collided into her jaw and her head whipped to one side. Shikamaru kicked her in the stomach and Asuma followed up with a punch that cracked a rib. She stumbled backward and the blows kept coming but she managed to pull out a kunai. She sidestepped one blow and tried to stab whoever it was that who tried to hit her. Instead she felt a stab in her leg and looked down to see Asuma had stabbed her with one of his knives. She pulled her kunai back and tried to attack him but he had already moved away. Hanae took the opportunity and did hand signs for her strongest attacks. "Mizurappa (Water Wave)." She aimed the jet of water at the three ninja and it blasted them off their feet. At least that's what she thought because when the water died down she didn't see any of them. "Below me!" She quickly jumped as Kakashi came bursting out of the ground. She landed and saw what looked like black threads heading toward her. She quickly jumped but was knocked out the air by a wind attack from Asuma.

Thoroughly exhausted Hanae fell to the ground. Her strength and chakra were completed depleted. Sweat was pouring down her face and her body ached all over. The cuts she had received were throbbing and she felt a pain where she had been stabbed.

Kakashi thought that was the end. As a genin of no extraordinary skills she should be done. Her strength should have been gone and she should have had no more chakra. To tell the truth he was surprised she had lasted this long. It had been fifteen minutes against three upper level shinobi. And she had demonstrated a decent amount of control of chakra and jutsu. But she under no circumstance could she be taken on an S class mission.

Shikamaru and Asuma thought it was over. She had done a good job. She would make a good ninja eventually but not right now.

But Hanae stood up.

Kakashi gave a slight smile under his mask only to himself. He might have something to work with.

Asuma and Shikamaru seemed slightly impressed with the girl's toughness. But like Kakashi said they went all out, immediately going to attack her.

Hanae quickly formed signs and created an illusion. And it worked. Hanae knew it wouldn't last long that they would figure it out, so she went quickly to the forest hoping to get the upper hand.

She set up exploding tags as she ran on various trees located close together. Then she stood. She got a wire ready to use once she set off the tags.

It only took about a minute or two for Asuma, Kakashi and Shikamaru to figure out the illusion. They saw Hanae's retreating back going into the forest. They went after her. Shikamaru knew what she was probably planning as she was only a genin and he was sure Asuma and Kakashi knew but they didn't say anything. She would probably try to attack them, catching them by surprise while they searched for her. Too bad Shikamaru wasn't using his brains today. While Kakashi and Asuma immediately saw the tags and knew to jump to the side Shikamaru went toward Hanae who was standing in plain sight. "Fuubaku Houjin." The tags all around him started to explode and he jumped to the side. Hanae took her chance and attacked Shikamaru. A little off guard Shikamaru blocked the attack but found himself the victim of another assault. They fought for about a minute, Shikamaru on the defense before Hanae made her move with her wire. She tried to ensnare Shikamaru but he jumped up. When he landed he started making signs to employ his shadow technique but Hanae threw her wire and it caught his legs. He fell over. "What a pain." Shikamaru proclaimed, being tricked by a genin. Hanae turned just in time to meet Asuma's knives with her arms. When she pulled away her arms were shredded up and stinging. "Narakumi no Jutsu," Kakashi muttered and trapped her in an illusion. But Hanae didn't notice. All she noticed was when Jomei appeared with a kunai through his heart. And when her parents were being struck down by faceless ninjas. Her mother's face was smeared with blood. She was wounded everywhere. And the enemy ninja grabbed her hair and decapitated her.

Hanae fell to the ground crying. She was on her knees bawling her eyes out. Kakashi let the illusion go and Hanae came to her senses. Slowly she stopped crying getting to her feet. The three shinobi were about to attack her when she slumped. Her eyelids fluttered and she started falling to the ground, face first. Kakashi quickly got under her and stopped her from falling. He lifted her into his arms and began to carry her to Konoha hospital. "Thanks guys." He said behind his shoulder. Asuma and Shikamaru stared after the jounin with the young girl in his arms. Then Shikamaru started to leave the training ground. "Uh uh," Asuma said putting his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder "no way. You just fell into a trap made by a genin. You clearly weren't trying. So if you didn't work then you'll work now." Shikamaru groaned. "Let's go." Asuma said. Shikamaru turned around, "Oh man what a bother."


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi carried Hanae through the doors of Konoha hospital. "What happened?" asked one of the healers running up to them. "We weren't expecting any serious cases. Was there a mission we didn't know about? Did something happen?" "No, no," Kakashi said trying to calm the worried nurse "just a hard training session." Just then Tsunade came through the door after doing her usual hospital rounds. When she saw Hanae in Kakashi's arms she gasped, pulled herself together and briskly waked to them. "That'll be all," she said to the healer who was there. The healer turned and walked away. "This way." Kakashi followed with Hanae stilled cradled in her arms. Tsunade showed them to a room on the second floor. "Put her down," Tsunade said as she closed the door. Kakashi walked to the bed and gentle put Hanae down. Tsunade came over to the bed and checked Hanae over. As she cleaned the scratches, bandaged the slash marks from Asuma's knives, and took care of the stab wound Kakashi stood next to the bed looking down at Hanae's face. The young girl looked even younger, too young to be training at all. But she didn't look innocent or frail. She looked strong. She also looked somewhat troubled.

Tsunade finished and looked at Kakashi. He was still looking at Hanae, contemplating. "Well, what happened? What did you do? I thought you were supposed to be testing her." "I did." "Then how did she get like this?" "Asuma, Shikamaru and I tested her." "All three of you?!" Tsunade looked at the jounin in disbelief. "At the same time? What were you thinking? You could have killed her!" Kakashi was still looking at Hanae and then he looked up and stared Tsunade in the eye. "She passed. I'm taking her as a student." And he left. Tsunade looked at the girl wondering if she put Hanae in a position she couldn't handle. She sighed and decided to trust Kakashi's judgment; he would take care of her.

Kakashi left and walked through the streets thinking about what had just occurred. When he stopped walking he found himself at the memorial stone. "Well, Obito what do you think. Do you think I'm crazy? Do you think I'm subjecting this kid to more than she can handle?" He stared at the stone, almost wishing it would answer, almost expecting it to. "I don't even know why I agreed. She's nothing special, no extraordinary abilities. She could have died, she still could. It's just something about his girl; something tells me I should do this. I don't know if I'm a particularly good teacher but I think I am. I think I did a good job with Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke never stood a chance even though I tried. But I can't be sure. She could be better off with someone else. But I think this is good. I think this is right."

He heard heavy panting and turned to see Shikamaru and Asuma heading toward him. He walked toward them and they all started walking into town. "Well?" Shikamaru said. "Well what?" "Are you taking her as a student?" "Yes, I am." Shikamaru let out a groan and Asuma smiled. "Pay up," Asuma said as Shikamaru took out some money and handed it over. "You had a bet?" Kakashi said raising his eyebrows in slight amusement. "Shikamaru was sure you wouldn't take her. Anyone up for some ramen?" he said stopping in front of the shop. Both of them shook their heads in agreement and they all sat down. "Why wouldn't I take her?" Kakashi asked looking to his left. With both of the jounin's attention he started to explain himself. "She showed no real aptitude for anything. She wasn't very strong or skilled in genjutsu, ninjutsu or taijutsu. The only reason you took Sakura and Naruto" he slightly paused debating whether or not to add Sasuke. "And Sasuke," Kakashi added. "And Sasuke was because you were forced to. And they annoyed you. You would assume that if you don't like kids you wouldn't take on another with your free will." After stating all this Shikamaru stared at Kakashi waiting for an answer. Asuma also stared. "Well Shikamaru I would have to say you're wrong. I wasn't forced to take Team 7 and yes I did find them annoying. Just like Asuma found you annoying and Kurnei found her team annoying. Young kids are annoying. The only reason they grow up and become less annoying is because we teach them that." Asuma smiled agreeing with Kakashi. Shikamaru looked very thoughtful after Kakashi stated that. Kakashi let him file it away for further thought and continued. "And you are also wrong about her skill level. She was resilient. She didn't give up. And she knew that she couldn't win, she knew it wasn't a fair fight. But she had a goal, to pass a test, and she did anything to achieve it. Also she showed a fairly good plethora of skills from genjutsu and ninjutsu. There is room for improvement but who doesn't have room for improvement?" "And you think she can go on an S class mission?" "I didn't think you could," Kakashi said bluntly. Shikamaru looked taken back. "Until you did," Kakashi added. Shikamaru nodded. "So she's coming on our mission?" "Yep." "Alright, let's eat."


	6. Chapter 6

Hanae woke up later that day just as the sky was turning dark. The first thing she was aware of was a throbbing in her head, and then the aching throughout her body and then the stinging that was all up her arms. She lifted herself up on her elbows and then laid back against the pillows. The throbbing she could deal with, it was the fact that she was in the hospital that she couldn't deal with. She hoped she had shown Kakashi sensei something to convince him to take her on.

Just then a nurse walked in to check on Hanae. "Oh good you're up. Are you hungry?" The nurse smiled kindly at Hanae. Hanae smiled back and shook her head, "no thank you, I'm not very hungry right now." "Well that's understandable," the nurse said. She walked out into the hall and brought in some fresh sheets. "Do you mind going to sit on that chair dear?" Hanae got up and went to the chair by the window. "After all you were tested against some of the best. But then again you must be something special after all for _the _Hatake Kakashi to take you on as a student." Hanae shot up out of her chair. "What? What did you just say?" She stared at the nurse thinking she was hearing things, then everything went blurry and her head rushed. She sat down again and the nurse came over to her. "Everything ok dear?" "Yes I'm fine but what did you say?" "Well you're Hatake Kakashi is taking you on as a student. Word travels fast you know. He doesn't usually take on individual students." Hanae smiled. None of it mattered anymore. Not the throbbing or the aching or the stinging. None of it. She had done it; she was going to be trained by Kakashi. "Well dear you just get some rest. You'll need to save your strength." The nurse started to leave. "Thank you," Hanae said making the nurse turn around and smile. "No problem dear." The nurse smiled and left.

Hanae got into the bed. She would stay there tonight and then the next day she would leave and start training. The next day she would start becoming a real shinobi.

Author's note: Hey guys! So for those of you who have been reading since the beginning thanks. I was looking at the stats and its slowly slowly getting more readers so thank you all who have been coming. I only ask one favor of all of you. Please review. I know people are reading but I don't know what you're all thinking. How is it? Is my style good? Do you like the story line? What do you want to see? What don't you like? Please help me become a better writer and review. Thanks so much!


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Hanae was up with the sun. She quickly got out of bed, stretched and went to the bathroom.

She left the room and started to tiptoe down the hallway, careful not to wake the other patients. And to make sure she wouldn't get caught leaving. Walking through the front door of the hospital Hanae thought she was home free until she bumped right into Tsunade who, with Shizune, was coming to do her rounds. She backed up and gave Tsunade a small embarrassed smile. She looked at Tsunade with hopeful eyes, she hoped the Hokage wouldn't make her go back to her room and stay in the hospital.

Tsunade gave Hanae the once over with her eyes. The girl looked fine and Tsunade remembered what it was like when she got her first sensei. She had been excited to start her training. Hanae was to. "Go." Hanae beamed at Tsunade and ran off to her house.

When she got home her brother still wasn't there. "Still on a mission," Hanae muttered under her breath shaking her head. She went to the kitchen and took out a bowl and spoon. She took some cereal and sat, taking her time eating, thinking.

She had never doubted her ability before. She knew she could improve, everyone could but she thought she was rock solid in what she knew. Her basic jutsu were strong and her special attack was steadily getting better. But after her fight with the upper class shinobi she finally doubted herself. She wasn't as good as she thought.

And she was also terrified about the missions she was going to go on. S class missions were the most dangerous. Most ninjas didn't come back from them. They dealt with the highest criminals in the bingo book. She remembered when her brother came back from his first S class mission. He had been in the hospital for a week. She begged him not to go on the second one but he did anyway. She was scared to death that she couldn't handle it.

Hanae sighed, got up and emptied the rest of her cereal into the sink. She left the bowl and spoon in the sink and went to her room. She re-combed her hair since it hadn't been brushed in a week and put it back in a braid. She would have showered but she planned to go train so it would've been pointless. She changed into new clothes, tight tan shorts and a purple short sleeved shirt. She got her weapons together and retied her headband around her waist. After she got herself together Hanae started toward the training grounds. She was going to get better and fast.

As Hanae walked through the streets of Konoha she bumped into a friend of hers from the academy. "Hey Rai," she greeted waving her hand at him. The mousy brown haired bow waved back and walked over. He had sharp features and was tall. At the academy they had become fast friends getting along with each other from the first day. "Hey. So I hear that you're training with Hatake Kakashi now a day." Hanae shook her head, "word gets around fast huh? But yeah I will be training with him." Rai nodded his head looking impressed. "Good for you." He smiled at her and then stared at her with a certain intensity only he could portray. He had only done this a couple of times but it always made her feel uncomfortable, like he knew something she didn't. "Well," he said snapping out of his trance, "I got to go. The academy waits. See ya round." He waved with his back turned to her and left.

Hanae finally got to the training ground only to find Kakashi waiting for her. Hanae looked at him, a bit confused. How did he know she would be here? "Tsunade told me you left the hospital and when I went to your house you weren't there," he said making her think he read minds. Hanae quickly pulled herself together and said "I was just going to train for a little." "No time," he said flippantly and started walking away. Hanae stared after him and then started to follow him.

Instead of asking where they were going Hanae just followed. Kakashi appreciated that he kid knew the value of silence, unlike Naruto. He might actually be able to teach her something.

After a while Hanae figured out where they were going. "Kakashi sensei," she said hesitantly. Kakashi turned around and stared at her, "yeah?" "Are we going on a mission already?" "Yup," he said starting to walk again. "The other day when you were annoying Lady Tsunade she was going to give us a mission. But since you were being annoying things go delayed." Hanae blushed and Kakashi smirked. "So now we have to go. It can't wait anymore." Hanae bit her lip but kept walking in silence.

When they arrived at the Hokage's office they were told to go straight in. Shikamaru and Asuma were already waiting in the office with Tsunade and Shizune. "Finally, now let's get started." Kakashi went over to where Asuma and Shikamaru were standing. Hanae stayed by the door, trying to make herself blend in with the wall. "There's a group of rogue shinobi causing chaos in the surrounding areas. Don't be fooled, they are extremely strong. They were some of the best in their villages. It's your job to bring them in or kill them but either way it's your responsibility to stop them." The three upper class shinobi nodded informing her they understood. "What information do we have on them?" Shikamaru asked hoping to be able to devise a plan. "There is no specific information on any of their skills. We know how strong they are by what they left behind." Shikamaru groaned "what a pain." Tsunade huffed annoyed with Shikamaru's catch phrase, "dismissed."

"Alright," Asuma said to Shikamaru as they left the building, "what's our plan?" Shikamaru looked down at the ground and shook his head. "Since we don't have any intelligence to go on we'll just have to play it by ear." Asuma growled letting Shikamaru he didn't approve. "All right all right." Hanae laughed, full out, at Shikamaru's bad luck. "What do you think we should do?" Kakashi said looking at Hanae. The laughing stopped and the smile slipped of her face. Hanae thought it was a way for Kakashi to make her stop laughing but after a minute when he was still staring at her she knew he wanted an answer.

Hanae wracked her brains. She couldn't figure anything out. Shikamaru was right, without knowing anything about their opponents they couldn't come up with a good strategy. "I don't know," Hanae said looking at the ground completely embarrassed. Kakashi nodded and asked Shikamaru to continue.

"Well we could create a strategy around our strengths." Kakashi and Asuma both nodded in agreement. Hanae hadn't even thought about that but now that it had been mentioned she understood how it would be made. "It would be defensive right?" she asked. "Yeah," Shikamaru affirmed. Kakashi was secretly proud she had caught on. "At least the first round." "And you won't go all out so that they don't know the extent of what you can do. That way when you meet them again you'll surprise them. You'll know about them but they won't know about you," Hanae stated instead of asking. "Exactly." "Alright we'll leave in five minutes," Asuma said and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "yeah I got to go tell my mom I'm leaving or she'll kill me. The last time my dad didn't she almost bit his head off." And he headed home.

It was just Hanae and Kakashi. Hanae sat down on the curb. "Do you need anything?" Kakashi asked. "We won't be back for a while." Hanae shook her head. She didn't say anything because she thought she would throw up if she opened her mouth. "Do you have all your equipment?" Hanae shook her head in the affirmative. Kakashi sighed. He knew she was nervous and that he should have probably said something but he didn't.

Asuma and Shikamaru returned in minutes and they headed out of Konoha. As they walked they started to strategize. "We'll track them down and they'll probably engage up. So we need a defense. Obviously I know your strengths," he said nodding to Asuma and Kakashi. "But in order to have a cohesive defense we'll need to integrate your strengths into it," he said looking at Hanae. "What are you good at?"

Hanae sighed. This was no time to lose her confidence. Sure they were better than her. But they had been working longer. And she was on a mission, she had to be confident in her abilities if she wanted to succeed and have everything go smoothly. She looked up and met Shikamaru's gaze.

"I know the basics pretty well. Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution), Mizuame Nabara (Starch Syrup Capture field), cloning and I guess the one real thing I can do is Mizurappa (Water Wave)."

Shikamaru nodded, taking all this into account. "Alright, so here it is, listen up. Kakashi and Asuma, you guys go and provoke the guys into attacking. Hanae and I will hide and cover you, me with my shadow technique and Hanae with her syrup field. Got it?" Shikamaru said looking at Hanae. He knew the other two go it and he wanted to make sure she did. "Yes," Hanae said confidently. It sounded easy enough and she was relieved that she didn't have to fight. "We'll retreat and create an attack strategy once we've gauged their skills." "But first we'll have to find them," Kakashi stated.

They traveled through the day and night and during noon the next day Kakashi called for a break. He, Asuma and Shikamaru were fine but he noticed that Hanae wasn't doing well. She was panting and falling behind. They stopped and pulled out some food and water. It was a nice clearing, the sun coming through the trees. Hanae stared at a spot where the sun was shining on a small flower. She wasn't really thinking anything when Kakashi's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Hanae," Kakashi said waiting for the kid to look at him. Hanae turned her eyes full of curiosity. "Next time tell me when you're tiring. It wouldn't have helped anyone if you were tired when we met up with our opponents." Hanae blushed and nodded.

They sat for a couple of more minutes and then headed out. Asuma and Kakashi took the lead at a distance so Shikamaru and Hanae wouldn't hear them talking. That left Shikamaru and Hanae to talk amongst themselves.

Shikamaru was pondering whether or not to start a conversation. Hanae seemed fine with him keeping silent. She wasn't shooting him death glares or anything. She just threw him curious looks every now and again.

She may not be as annoying as most girls Shikamaru thought. At least she could keep her mouth shut. But that was what got him interested in her. She was so different than most girls that he wanted to know why. She was a puzzle, one that he was mildly curious and didn't feel so lazy about figuring out.

"So you scared?


	8. Chapter 8

Hanae glanced at Shikamaru. She knew his reputation. He was a genius; he had become a chunin even after he threw his final battle. He was an expert strategist. He was also lazy and hated women. And she didn't blame him; most shinobi girls bothered her to. They were so obnoxious, thinking they were all that and knew everything. That's why she was friends with boys.

Except for a small group of tight nit friends Shikamaru was basically a loner. But he was civil and always nice. Hanae remembered one time when she was younger and she had bumped into Shikamaru. She had been running and not looking where she was going and she ran into him. She fell to the ground and thought he was going to yell at her. Instead he bent down, helped her up. He had smiled and said to her, "Don't worry about it. You better hurry or you'll be late." He smiled again and walked away.

For all those reasons Hanae left Shikamaru alone. If he didn't want to talk that was fine with her. She could entertain herself with her own thoughts. But since he did initiate a conversation she didn't see anything bad about talking with him.

"A little," Hanae answered truthfully. When she said that it surprised her that it came out of her mouth. She couldn't believe she had said that, that she had let that slip out. She looked at Shikamaru waiting for him to snort or laugh at her in condescension.

"Good." Hanae let a surprised look spread across her face. "I would have thought you were stupid if you weren't." Hanae still was looking at him. "The fear is good," Shikamaru explained, "it helps you. You're more cautious and alert." Hanae nodded and then laughed. "What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked. "It's just that never occurred to me. I just can't believe that you can see everything as a strength, something you can use to your advantage." "Well that's what shinobi do, they observe everything, take it into account and use it to their advantage." Hanae nodded, impressed. "So know it's my turn to ask you a question."

Shikamaru groaned. It would probably be some bothersome questions about if he has a girlfriend or something he thought. "Relax. I'm not going to ask you about your love life." Hanae smiled and rolled her eyes. Then looked to the side, "besides I know you don't have one." Shikamaru whipped his head to look at Hanae. She laughed at his expression. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He pretended to be annoyed but really it didn't bother him so much.

"So," Hanae started "how do you do the shadow technique?" Shikamaru again looked at Hanae. No one had really bothered to ask him that, they just took it for granted. "Well, Kage Mane no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique developed by the Nara clan. It's original purpose was as a skill to help delay any pursuers. After forming the needed hand seals, the clan member is able to manipulate their shadow along any surface. By using other nearby shadows they can further extend the reach of their shadow, however they are limited to the surface area of the original cast shadow. Once the clan members shadow reaches the target shadow, it will attach itself. While attached the target will be frozen, only able to replicate in mirror form the actions of the clan member. If the clan member is low on chakra, the Kage Mane will falter and the shadow will return to its normal form." Hanae nodded in understanding. "Everything was an offshoot from the original."

"Well," Hanae started. "It's pretty brilliant. I could never imagine creating a whole new jutsu." Hanane said this with such sincerity that Shikamaru smiled. "Yeah well, it's like a family tradition. After I graduated my dad taught me the original and when I made chunin he taught me the choke so I guess it's like a milestone type thing." Shikamaru and Hanae exchanged a smile while Kakashi and Asuma fell back.

"They're up ahead." "Alright let's split up. Everyone remember the plan?" Hanae, Asuma and Kakahsi nodded. Shikamaru went to the left and Hanae to the right. In two minutes Kakashi and Asuma started their advance on the rogue shinobi. Hanae and Shikamaru, making sure to keep their chakras low, were in the trees keeping watch.

Hanae's heart was thumping against her rib cage. Her pulse was pounding. She put her fingers up to her neck to feel her pulse. Something about feeling her pulse, feeling the blood rushing through her veins, exhilarated her. She was scared but the heightened sense of danger mad the adrenaline takes over.

It was a group of three ninja. They didn't wear their headbands. Kakashi and Asuma confronted the trio. "You need to come with us," Kakashi said in a bored tone. The burly guy laughed, "I don't think we do. And I don't think you know who you're dealing with." He laughed an obnoxious loud laugh again. "You know," Kakashi said still sounding kind of bored "I always find that biggest ones always fall the hardest." The big guy growled and charged Kakashi. The other two companions also charged. The big guy threw a punch at Kakashi but he dodged it. "You know it only helps to be strong if you can actually hit your target," Kakashi said in a mocking way. The guy growled again, "Iwa Yado Kuzushi no jutsu." Kakashi knew the jutsu and prepared. He saw the first rock and second rock but he third hit him in the neck. A small line of blood trickled down his neck.

Asuma was dealing with the other two shinobi. "Dai Endan no jutsu." One of the men said that while the other said "Daitoppa no justsu." A fireball combined with a wind attack Asuma realized. The fireball shot forward even faster than usual with more force. Asuma dodged and parried with his own wind attack, "Kazekiri no jutsu" and sent a cutting wind at his opponents. They dodged it easily.

The strong guy was still trying to pound Kakashi with his stone jutsu and his fists. The other two were throwing jutsu around, together but not really getting anywhere.

Shikamaru was observing the entire battle. After he got a sense of the enemies' skills he motioned to Hanae to spread her syrup field. She did so and he signaled to Asuma and Kakashi to retreat. They ran back to where Hanae had spread the field and Shikamaru started making signs to start his shadow technique. The two men Asuma was fighting ran after him and got stuck in the field and Shikamaru captured the big guy with his shadow. "Good job," Kakashi said hitting the big guy in the head a knocking him out. Asuma did the same to the two stuck in the syrup field. "Let's go."

They were a good distance away before Hanae suggested that they stop. "There's a stream over there and a clearing." The four of them settled in the clearing. It was dusk so Shikamaru and Asuma went to find firewood. When they returned they started a fire and rolled out their mats. "So who's going to cook?" Kakashi asked. All three men stared at Hanae. She gave them all an ugly look, "what just because I'm the women I have to cook?" Kakashi scrunched up his face under his mask in mocking thought, "yes." Hanae shot him another dirty look, "fine, go get me something to cook." Kakashi got up, "Shikamaru you go." Shikamaru looked at her and scowled. "Don't give me that. I need to check out their scrapes since I'm the women and all." Shikamaru sighed, got up and muttered under his breath. Hanae shook her head knowing he was saying what a bother.

"So what's the problem?" Kakashi looked at Hanae in confusion. Hanae rolled her eyes. "I know some medical jutsu. I took some advanced classes at the academy while I wasn't being trained." She walked over and Kakashi sat down. She looked at the gash on his neck. She narrowed her eyes and said, "It's not so bad. I can bandage it or heal it." "Heal it." Hanae cleaned off the wound and did some quick hand signs. She put her hands over the wound and a greenish glow emanated from her hands for a second. She pulled her hands off and the wound was closed up.

When she was done Hanae sat down. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. Kakashi was staring at her with confusion. "I said I knew how to do it. I didn't say I was very good." "It took a lot out of you huh?" "Yeah, I never had the chance to work on my chakra control with it." Kakashi nodded excepting the answer. Hanae took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She got up and headed towards Asuma, "Alright let me take care of you now." Asuma let Hanae do her work; she healed a gash he had gotten when he dodged an attack. It was just as fast and took as much out of her. She sat down on her mat, "I'm just going to rest a bit. Wake me up when Shikamaru gets back." She laid down and closed her eyes. Within a minute or two she was asleep.

"It took a lot out of her," Kakashi said again. "Yeah but it's still impressive that she can do that as a genin. You don't learn that until you're at least a chunin," Asuma commented. "Yeah." Shikamaru returned with some fish. "Hanae her you…" Shikamaru stopped mid sentence when he saw her sleeping. He looked at Kakashi with a questioning gaze. "She used some medical jutsu. It took a lot out of her." Shikamaru nodded, "But still it's impressive. You don't learn that until you're a chunin." Asuma smiled, loving that his student said the exact same thing as him. "So… What do we do with these?" he said gesturing to the fish. "Give them here," Asuma said and took the fish. He cooked them and the three boys ate and went to sleep.

Hey everyone!

Sorry it took so long. I'm right in the middle of finals but they end Friday. I tried to make this chapter longer. Again let me know what you think and what you want to see.

P.S To the reviewer who said that they hope Hanae doesn't become all powerful, don't worry. She's advanced but she still has a ways to go. You'll see in the next chapter and after.

Thank you so much everyone. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hanae was up at six the next day. The sun was pale white and Hanae thought it was nice. She usually woke up at that time and went to practice before school. Today she woke up and found the boys all up eating some rations.

"Hey," Kakashi said. Hanae got up and stretched. "Hey. Are we going to see those guys again today? Are we going to finish our mission?" Asuma grimaced and Shikamaru looked down at the ground. Kakashi sighed and looked at Hanae. "What's going on?" she said with skepticism.

"You're not finishing the mission with us." Here it comes, Shikamaru thought. "What?!" Hanae shouted. "Are you kidding me? You're the one who took me in the first place." Hanae would have finished her tirade if Kakashi hadn't given her a look that silenced her. "Listen, you're right I did take you on as a student. And I did fully expect you to help us on this mission. But things have changed. Earlier this morning Asuma scouted and saw that there are at least three more in this group. And they're all very strong, very skilled shinobi." "So what I held my own yesterday!" Kakashi glared again and continued. "Yesterday was no combat. True you were a help. But today we're going to take them on and I can't worry about protecting a genin while I fight them." Hanae bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows. "If you really want to help you'll go back to the village. Because if you did anything else you would just get in the way."

"Fine!" Hanae turned and started back toward the village. The tears that had been tugging at the corner of her eyes started to fall. She allowed a few to fall and then wiped her eyes with her hand. This isn't fair, she thought. I thought he believed in me. He shouldn't have taken me if he just considered me a burden. If he thought I would just get in the way why did he take me in the first place? Well fine. If he doesn't want me then I won't bother him anymore. I'll do it myself.

Hanae returned to the village. She was livid and completely brushed by Rai. "Well, that can't be good." Rai ran after her, "go away Rai." "What happened?" Rai said taking her by the shoulders and turning her around. "Leave me alone." "Come on what happened?" Hanae sighed. She sighed and shook her head. "I got sent back from my mission." "What?" "Kakashi sent me back; he didn't let me finish it. And you know, for a second I really thought he thought I was good. I was so stupid!" She was looking down at her feet and Rai paused. "Did you ever think he was just protecting you?" Hanae looked up. "No, he said I would just get in the way." "Yeah but maybe it was true." Hanae gave him a death glance. "Just listen. Maybe he didn't want to worry about you getting hurt. You're good but you're not amazing. And beside you shouldn't be mad. A true shinobi understands that sometimes missions change and they understand that they have to do what is best for the mission. This time it was best for you to go back. Next time, who knows? Maybe you'll be the reason it succeeds." Hanae gave a heavy sigh. "Thanks." "No problem," Rai smiled and Hanae smiled back.

"So where are you going?"

"To train."

"Can I come?"

"Sure. I could use a good sparring partner."

Hanae gave a devilish smile and ran toward the training ground. Rai shook his head, what did I get myself into?

The two trained for three or four hours before they tired out. Sweat was dripping down their faces and they sat under one of the trees of the grounds. Hanae was panting and Rai looked at her. She had fought with such fierceness that he found amazing. She was strong and took her shinobi training seriously. "Hanae," he said. "Yeah?" She looked at him, she was panting less now. "You're gonna make a great shinobi."

________________________________________________________________________

In the two days that Kakashi was gone Hanae didn't sulk. Rai had really cheered her up. That's why he was her best friend.

Instead of sulking Hanae trained hard. She decided that she would prove Kakashi wrong for sending her back.

The third day she headed toward the training ground at six and was surprised to see Kakashi staring at the monument. She walked up behind him hesitantly wondering if she should disturb him.

"Hey," he said without turning around. His voice lacked the playful tone it usually had. Hanae tried to shrink back a little. Her shoulders were down and her mouth gaped a little. She wasn't sure what to do when her sensei was like this, she didn't know if she should be mad at him or what.

"How was the mission?" She said in a very neutral tone. Kakashi turned to her. His visible eyes looked very sad and she knew under the mask he was. "You know why I sent you back," he said in a serious but not lecturing tone. "It was because I didn't want anything to happen to you." "I figured," Hanae started but Kakashi cut her off. "Let me finish."

Hanae was quiet and looked up a Kakashi. Her eyes were wide and innocent if only for a moment. Heh, Kakashi thought, just like Rin and Sakura. He sighed and continued.

"I sent you back because if anything had happened to you I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself. When I was younger I went with my team and well, to make a long story short I lost one of my teammates. I didn't support him and he ended up dying because of me. His name is on this stone. If I had lost you because I couldn't protect you I wouldn't have been able to deal with it. I already lost a friend and a student. I couldn't lose another."

Hanae looked down and then up. She hadn't even thought about that. She knew about Sasuke but hadn't thought about it like that. And it sounded like he really was still hurting about this friend he lost.

Kakashi let her process this information and then continued. "It's not that I didn't believe in you. You're strong but you still have a ways to go. And if you'll still have me I'd like to help you."

Kakashi waited for Hanae to respond. She wasn't sure what to say. "You didn't have to apologize. I was such a jerk I'm sorry." Kakashi smiled under his mask and Hanae smiled back. "How about this? Why don't we both stop apologizing and start training." "Yes sir!"

************************************************************************

Hey Everyone,

Sorry about taking so long to update. I'm going to try to update a lot in the next few days. Please review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

"We'll start with chakra control. When you were using your medical jutsu you said you didn't have very good control."

Hanae nodded and waited for Kakashi to move on. He started walking toward the trees and Hanae followed.

"In order to help you control you're chakra flow we're going to climb tree." Kakashi put up a hand to stop Hanae's protest.

"Without using our hands," he continued. Hanae opened her mouth in an "o" shape as if it made sense and then furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"In order to climb the tree you have to concentrate a set amount of chakra to your feet throughout the entire exercise. If you use to much you'll ricochet off the tree. If you use to little you'll fall. You have to use the exact right amount or it won't work. This will teach you how to bring out the proper amount of chakra to the proper area. And by not using too much chakra you preserve your stamina."

Hanae looked pretty fuzzy but Kakashi smiled and turned around. He quickly gathered chakra to his feet and climbed a tree.

"See? Easy as cake." He sat down on one of the branches. "Now you try."

Hanae nodded, determination came into her eyes. She put her hands together and concentrated chakra to her feet.

"Oh and better take a running start," Kakashi added, "it can be difficult the first few times."

Hanae ran at the tree. Her feet met the tree vertically and she thought she was doing it. Until she fell and landed on her butt.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Too little," he called down. Hanae smirked, "really I didn't notice."

"Try again."

Hanae again culled chakra to her feet and ran at the tree. Again she fell but landed on her feet.

"Why do you keep using to little? Use more chakra."

"I don't want to go flying off the tree."

"At least you wouldn't land on your butt," Kakashi smirked and Hanae smirked back.

The next time she tried it Hanae flew off the tree like she predicted. After that it was a game of trial and error. One time she would use too much and another too little. She was flying and falling and she was becoming frustrated fast.

"You know," she yelled at Kakashi, "you could help me. Tell me what the trick is you know. Teach me maybe!"

"But that wouldn't be as much fun." Hanae glared and he jumped down.

"If you can't figure this out on your own then you're hopeless. This is easy compared to everything I want to teach you. So suck it up and learn this. And then come find me."

Kakashi disappeared and Hanae was staring with her mouth open in fury. Next time she saw her sensei she was going to kill him.

________________________________________________________________________

After hours of practice Hanae finally did it. She ran at the tree and started going up. Only this time she got farther up than usual. And she kept going. Her eyes went wide and then she fell. Her success distracted her. She landed on her feet and smiled.

Ok now only one hundred more times. It's got to be perfect.

________________________________________________________________________

The next day in the afternoon Hanae had gotten the exercise down pat. Finally, she thought, it's about time. Her heart was pounding; she felt her pulse and smiled. She loved feeling her hard work, the adrenaline it caused to race through her. Now all I have to do is find Kakashi she thought. He had told her to come find him but the problem was she didn't know where. She thought hard about it as she walked back to the village and when she got to the entrance she realized she had no idea where to find him. She decided to start with trying to find Asuma or Shikamaru and then realized she had no idea where to look for them either. She sighed in frustration and decided to head to the Hokage's office. Halfway there she saw two jounin walking and decided to ask them before going to the Hokage, she hates me enough already, Hanae thought.

Hanae ran up behind the two men and slightly hesitated but then gathered up her courage. "Excuse me," Hanae said. The two turned around. One had brown hair, wore his hiate as a bandana and had a senbon sticking out of his mouth. The other had black spiky hair and wore his hiate across his forehead. "Yeah?" the black haired one asked. "Do you know where I might find Kakashi?" The other one laughed and Hanae whipped her head around to him. "So you're his new student huh?" Hanae stared at him skeptically before answering, "Yeah." The blonde one shook his head, "good luck with that." "What is that supposed to mean?" "You know he doesn't just take on individual students all the time." Hanae stared at him confused. The guy just laughed again. Frustrated Hanae said, "Can you tell me where to find him?" "Yeah, I'll take you there. I'll see you later," he said nodding to his friend.

He started walking and Hanae ran after him. She was going to ask how long and where but she decided to stay quite. They walked for about five minutes and got to the building. As they walked in Hanae asked, "Where are we?" The blonde looked over his shoulder, "this is the jounin building. We can do research here, relax here or just hide from the Hokage's messengers." Hanae laughed as the blonde opened a door.

Hanae had to admit she was a little intimidated seeing so many powerful shinobi in one room. But she entered after the older man without hesitation. "Kakashi, this belong to you?" Hanae scowled. The blonde laughed and went to sit down.

Everyone was staring Hanae noticed. They were all checking out the student that Hatake Kakashi had taken on. Hanae felt a blush and tried to push it down. "Thanks," she said to the man who had showed her there, trying to pretend she wasn't embarrassed. "No problem," he said smiling at her once more. Hanae stared at Kakashi, wondering if he would get up. It got exceedingly awkward, with everyone staring at her, so she said, "Are we going to go?" "Oh, did you finish the exercise?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly. "Yeah, why would I be here if I didn't? You told me to find you when I had it down. What did you think I was doing here?" "Oh well I thought you were here to complain that I wasn't teaching you and you couldn't figure it out." Hanae blanched. She couldn't believe he thought so little of her. And he was saying all this in front of an entire room of jounin, trying to make her come off as a child.

Hanae was flustered. Everyone was still staring at her. The blush crept onto her face again and her throat went dry. Quickly she turned and left the room.

A/N So I don't really know where this came from. I know my entire Kakashi is out of character I hope to explain my view of him a little in the story but I don't know why I made him so mean in this. Let me know what you think and what you want to see happen with it. Or else I'll just have to come up with something. And sorry for making the wait so long, I'm one of those writers who just needs to feel it to write.


End file.
